


Late Night Rendevourous

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Dom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Innocents be warned, Lots of talk of sex, Multi, Primary School Teacher Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sister/Sister Incest, Sub Harry Potter, Sub Luna Lovegood, Switch Lucius Malfoy, Switch Narcissa Black Malfoy, coz i suck at writting smut, no actual sex tho, two threesomes with relationships between the members of the threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: "There’s two threesomes. A and B. I’m sub A, Luna is sub B. I sleep with dom A, switch A and sub B. Dom A sleeps with switch A, sub A and dom B. Switch A sleeps with dom A, sub A and switch B." - exertHarry is poly and in a pretty complicated relationship with a seer, a dark lord, a politician, a convicted criminal and a primary school teacher. Also Dumbledore thinks that Harry is going to kill the aforementioned dark lord but the joke's on Dumbledore as the only thing that Harry's going to kill around the Dark Lord is his throat.Lots of mentions of sex (from chapter two on) hence why this is a higher rating than normal. If you think it should be higher tell me in the comments. - Dee
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Luna Lovegood, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Other(s), Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my therapy. If you don't like it, you know where the door is. Any hate will be deleted.

“Mr Potter detention. My office, seven o’clock.” Severus Snape says from the front of the classroom as was prearranged. The detention is a cover for Harry going to the death eater meeting that night. Only Tom's inner circle know of Harry’s true identity. Everyone else just knows him as Tom and Lucius Malfoy’s lover.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry replies with a smirk.

“Do you want a second one?”

“Do you want a punch in the face from my dad?” Harry’s birth parents were killed by Voldermort for being traitors. They were spies for Dumbledore. Harry ‘disappeared’ after the death of the traitors. He was brought up by Remus and Sirius Lupin, spies for Voldermort. Sirius and Snape have a fake hatred spanning years that Harry uses a ‘get out of jail free’ card on a regular basis. Remus and Sirius co-teacher Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius and Snape have regular hallway duels to keep up appearances that have resulted in a student betting pool that is run by three seventh year Slytherins. They tell Harry who has bet on who then that information is passed on to Sirius and Snape so that their least favorite students lose their money.

Snape just rolls his eyes and carries on teaching.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on Harry has been invited into the Gryffindor common room by his ‘friends’. He’s only friends with them so that Dumbledore trusts him, after all Ravenclaw is one of the pureblood houses. Ravenclaws are normally dark. There’s obviously the ‘heroes’ of Ravenclaw that are light but apart from them every fifth, sixth and seventh year is already a death eater.

“Why did Snape give you a detention anyway?” Ronald Weasley - brother of two of the Slytherins that run the betting pool - ask. “You didn’t even do anything.”

“Because Dad won of course. I always get stick when Dad wins.”

“If he took points I wouldn’t be too mad about it but a detention? It’s too far. I think I’m going to need to speak to Dumbledore about this.” Hermione Granger - a girl that Harry abhors and Ronald’s girlfriend - says in her usual ‘know-it-all’ tone.

“Don’t. It’s all a bit of fun really and it’s Snape; he never takes points from us or Slytherin.”

“I don’t see why, McGonagall” the head of Gryffindor “takes points from us all the time.”

“I heard that it’s because he’d get in trouble with the Dark Lord.”

“The Dark Lord? What are you a death eater?” One of the other Gryffindor boys asks.

“I can’t call him anything else around school because I’ll get hexed by one of my house mates or one of the Slytherins. Even Luna” Harry’s roommate and girlfriend “would.”

“So do you two, like, sleep in the same bed?”

“Yes Ron, we do.”

“You’re so lucky. I wish we could stay in the same bed.” Hermione says. She sighs wishfully.

“The rules are just more lax in Ravenclaw. We could have an entire house orgy and no one would give a fuck.”

“It wouldn’t be an entire house orgy because you wouldn’t sleep with a boy.”

“I would and I do.”

“You cheat on Lovegood?!” Ronald’s younger sister - Ginerva - exclames.

“Well in the terms of het relationships; yes. In the terms of bi, poly relationships; no.”

“You’re polyamorous?” Ginerva asks

“Yes I am and no I will not sleep with you.”

“But…”

“I’m exclusive to my lovers.”

“How many do you have?”

“Three. Luna and my two male lovers - who are both happily married.”

“How does that work then? Surely the wives aren’t happy about it.”

“They’re fine with it. Right, let me explain it. There’s two threesomes. A and B. I’m sub A, Luna is sub B. I sleep with dom A, switch A and sub B. Dom A sleeps with switch A, sub A and dom B. Switch A sleeps with dom A, sub A and switch B.” Harry explains. “Got it?” He asks.

“So Lovegood sleeps with the wives of the men you sleep with?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t sleep with the wives?”

“No. If I wanted to, as long as all six of us were consenting, I could. Also dom B and switch B are sisters.”

“Insest is wrong!” Hermione declares.

“I don’t think you could say ‘pink fluffy handcuffs is hardcore kink for me’ any louder. Insest can be hot as fuck.” Luna says.

Harry turns around. “Oh hi babe. I was just explaining the complexities of our relationship to Ron and Hermione.”

“How lovely.” She walks over and plonks herself in Harry’s lap. They kiss. She rubs Harry’s thigh. “Leather, tasteful.”

“You’re wearing leather trousers?” Ginny asks.

“Yeah. Fred and George got me into leather.”

“My brothers?”

“Oh yeah.”

“They got you into leather in one night?” Luna questions, laughing. “I mean I can’t exactly talk. They got me into lace in one night.”

“You’ve **both** slept with my brothers?!”

“Four of them.” Harry answers.

“ **FOUR?!** ”

“I’ve only slept with Fred and George because I’m not a slut.” Luna

“Ha. Last night begs to differ.”

“You can sleep on the sofa.”

“That sofa is quite comfy.”

“It won’t be with a cock ring jink on.”

Harry pales significantly. “You spent too much time with B.”

“And that’s a bad thing because? She taught me how to do it.”

“On Sunday?”

“Yeah.”

“The one on T was nasty. Two hours and an embarrassing floo call to Dad and Pa later we managed to get it off.”

“Can we stop talking about your sex life?”

“Somebody’s jeli.”

“I’m not.”

“What’s the kinkiest thing you two have ever done?”

“Handcuffs.”

Luna and Harry laugh.

“Our first time was kinkier than that.” Harry says.

“It was. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me.”

“Double pen though.”

“What’s double pen?”

“Not something you should be talking about. Mr Potter change the subject to something more age appropriate or go back to your own common room.” McGonagall says from the doorway of the common room.

Harry and Luna stand up. Harry checks his watch. “Come on Lu, I’ve got an hour before detention.”


	3. Chapter 3

They’re walking down the hallway that has Ravenclaw tower at the end of it. 

"I thought that you two would be in Gryffindor tower right now." Sirius says.

"We got kicked out." Harry says.

"How?"

"We were talking about Sunday when McGonagall walked in. She wasn't exactly impressed."

"I'm not surprised. I certainly wasn't after that floo call."

"Yeah not my fault though."

"I was aware of that. There's a trip to Ilvermorny in a few weeks that's a first come first served thing application wise. Only two people get to go so here's your forms already filled out." He hands two pieces of parchment to Harry.

"Thanks Dad."

"No probs. Thought you should know about it before tonight so that you can talk about it with T, L, B and N."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry steps out of the floo and spells off the soot. Bella is leaning against the wall opposite the floo.

“And what have you done with my lover?”

“Dad and Pa are bringing her.”

“That makes me more concerned.” Harry laughs and they hug. “And before you ask, they’re in the meeting room.” 

“Thank you.”

~~~

Harry walks into the meeting room and smiles, seeing Lucius and Tom quietly discussing something with their hands clasped on the table. Harry walks up to them and plonks himself in Tom’s lap.

“What’re you two talking about?” Harry asks.

“Keeping you safe from Dumbledore over next summer.” Tom says.

“It’s only just been Christmas. We’ve got months yet and I’m sure we’ll figure something out soon enough anyway. Now kiss me.”

“How can I say no to that?” Tom asks before kissing Harry.

Lucius smiles. His lovers are very passionate. Lucius frowns. Harry’s scent is wrong. ‘He smells a bit like Narcissa did when she was… Oh shit. Not good. Especially if they’re not mine.’

“Luc if you keep frowning like that you’ll end up looking like your mother.” Harry says. Tom laughs. “Anyway, I’ve got something to tell you both.”

“What?” Tom asks.

“Well Luc has probably already worked this out.”

“I hate being the only human in this family.” Tom states.

“We know.” Harry says. “I’m pregnant.”

“Who’s are they?” Luc asks, worriedly.

“They’re yours. Don’t worry.”

“Oh thank Merlin.” Luc says before dragging Harry out of Tom’s lap and into his own. 

“I’m confused. Why would there have been a problem if they were mine?”

“Luna and I have used a spell that means the pregnancy shows up on her, not me. If they were yours they would end up looking like you. I don’t even want to think about what Dumbledore would do if that happened.”

“Right I understand now.” 

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to happen. It just did.

“Hello class. Welcome back from lunch. I did the register as you were all coming in, as we have a visitor this afternoon.” All the children turn around and look at Harry, who is stood at the back of the room leaning against a chest of drawers. Harry waves and they all wave back. “That’s Mr Potter. He will be coming in for the next few weeks as he wants to be a teacher once he’s all grown up. This afternoon it’s free time so there will be some crafts going on if you would like to do that but if you don’t want to you don’t have to. Does anyone have any questions?” Tom and Bella’s daughter raises her hand. “Yes Azalea?”

The girl turns to Harry. “Do I have to call you ‘Mr Potter’?”

“No, sweetheart.”

“Good.” Azalea says.

“Does anyone have any other questions?” No one raises their hand. “Okay. You can all go and play.” 

All the kids get up off the floor and go to play. There’s a knock on the door. The teacher doesn’t notice as she’s setting up the crafts so Harry walks over and opens the door. 

“Hi Mercury.” Harry says.

“Hi Dad.” Tom and Bella’s older daughter says. “You got any scissors we can borrow?”

“Not a clue. Come in and we can ask Mrs Jones.”

Mercury and Harry walk over to Mrs Jones. 

“Mrs Jones?” 

“Oh hello, how can I help you?”

“Do you have any spare scissors Mrs Malfoy’s class can borrow? Ours have gone missing.”

“Yes they’re just in the cupboard.”

“Thank you.” Mercury says. She grabs Harry’s arm and pulls him into the cupboard with her. “Dad can you send a patronus to Ma and Pa?”

“Sure. Why?”

“Ash’s parents are going through a really nasty divorce and they need somewhere to stay whilst the courts decide whether they can stay with either of their parents or not. I doubt the courts will let Ash stay with their parents. They’re like Dursley levels of shit.”

“I’ll nip to the loo whilst you lot are out on break and I’ll do it then.”

“Okay thanks Dad.” She hugs him. Mercury grabs the block of scissors and the two walk out of the cupboard. “I’m gay.” She says laughing. 

Harry starts laughing too. “You spend too much time with your grandparents.”

“And that’s a bad thing because?”

“Dad’s jokes are seriously” Harry pauses as Mercury bursts out laughing. Azalea who is within earshot in the noise of the classroom bursts out laughing too. “Bad.” Harry finishes, neither of his daughters noticing as they are laughing too hard. 

~~~

Harry walks into the staff only area of the school; that has the staff toilets, cloak rooms and lounge. It also houses the printer and photocopier. Harry walks up to the printer and places a hand on the shoulder of the teacher standing there. She turns around and smiles. Harry presses a kiss to her cheek.

“Aye up! The work experience kid is Narcissa’s boy toy.”

“Oh do be quite Janet. This one is Lucius’.”

“You are nowhere near as exciting as everyone thinks you are.” Janet says.

“That is a lie.” Harry says. 

“Thank you Adrianos. If you had not have said something I would have needed to speak to my husband about some sort of punishment.”

“By all means do. I can terrorise Draco with the knowledge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already stan Janet. And yes there will be more Janet in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sits down in DADA with a wince.

“Are you okay?” Draco asks.

“At your mother’s request, your father did an absolute number on me last night.”

“I do not need to know.”

“Well you asked.”

Draco puts his hand up.

“Yes Draco?” Remus asks.

“Dad’s being an arse hole again.” Draco says.

“Adrianos.”

“Yes Pa?”

“Stop. You know Draco doesn’t want to hear.”

“He asked.”

“Fairs.” Sirius says.

“Sirius.” Remus says.

“What? It’s true.”

Remus mutters something that sounds strangely like ‘why did I agree to this’.


End file.
